User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, Blue Sky Studios Wiki!
Hello, Blue Sky Studios Wiki, this is Concernedalien11780! As an animation enthusiast, I try to have blogs on all of the major wikis on Wikia that are for major animation studios that I can respect, and now I've finally gotten around to the one on Blue Sky. While not at the legendary caliber that Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar, and DreamWorks have achieved, I believe that the studio has the potential to eventually challenge the other major animation studios, if not occasionally beat them. The Ice Age movies are usually pretty good, with half of the animation community actually believing that, similar to the Mission: Impossible movies, each movie in the series is better than the last. I think that if you can manage to forget that Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Continental Drift are the third and fourth in a series in which the titular event has long since ended by the fourth, they're alright to judge on their own. I'm still not entirely sure that Ice Age 5 is a very good idea, because we're getting awfully close to the eventual but inevitable extinction of the woolly mammoth and sabertooth tiger, so unless Manny, Sid, Diego, Scrat, Ellie, Crash, Eddie, and Peaches are supposed to be immortal or something, continuing the series doesn't seem like the best idea. Especially when you have to get frickin' PewDiePie to voice a character (allegedly). I think he'd be more at home voicing a Swedish Minion in the Despicable Me/Minions ''franchise. Look, "derpy" humor is good in small-to-moderate doses. I love Scrat and most similar funny animals and non-humans. But when you make your entire movie about little Corn Pops that barely say anything other than "banana" and "potato" and then proceed to make all your "humor" come from them and have them overshadow the "Despicable Me" himself, Gru, it makes it really hard to hold Universal and Illumination Entertainment to the level they want to be held at and clearly think they already are. The Minions are the truly despicable ones at this point. Either way, I definitely don't think that PewDiePie needs any more media exposure than ''South Park has already given him. Why can't good Let's Players like Chuggaaconroy have celebrity recognition? OK, if Chuggaa were to be asked to guest star in a movie, he's probably more likely to be in an adaptation of a Nintendo video game, JRPG, anime, a Disney or Pixar movie, or the alleged My Little Pony movie due out in a few years than Ice Age 5, but I would like to think that most of us would prefer Chuggaa or one of his Let's Player friends rather than Felix Klejberg or any of his imitators. OK, inflammatory rant about Illumination Entertainment and PewDiePie over, back to mini-reviews of Blue Sky's movies. While I never saw Robots in its entirety, I think that it had a great cast, unique animation, and a clever premise that was the first instance of how good Blue Sky would eventually become. The 2008 adaptation of Horton Hears a Who is my favorite of all of Blue Sky's films, and definitely the best film adaptation of any Dr. Seuss media to this day. I don't think I need to remind you of the infamy of the live-action Grinch movie and super-infamy of the live-action Cat in the Hat movie. And Illumination's adaptation of The Lorax relied too much on dragging the Dr. Seuss whimsy down to Earth and having all of the bears and fish living in the Truffula Tree forest act as substitutes for the Minions kept it from being the great movie it could've and should've been. Universal always owned the media distribution rights to Dr. Seuss, with Seuss Landing having been Islands of Adventure's kids area since its opening in 1999, yet Illimination Entertainment did not exist until November 2008, so Audrey Geisel, widow to Dr. Theodore Seuss Geisel and current owner of the Dr. Seuss brand, had to reach out to other animation studios to get an animated Horton Hears A Who movie to be made. Of course, had Illumination never been made, the adaptation of The Lorax and the alleged upcoming remakes of Grinch, Cat in the Hat, and other Dr. Seuss works might be in better hands than they are now. OK, second rant about Illumination done, back to Blue Sky. The Rio movies are definitely fun musical party flicks that teach kids about cool aspects of South American culture. Epic would be less confusing to describe had they used something like Leaf Men for the title. Blue Sky was trying to make a darker movie similar to DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon movies, though it fell a little too short in most aspects for that desired effect, mainly its somewhat inconsistent tone, keeping it from being as, well, epic, as Blue Sky desired. Lastly, the upcoming Peanuts ''movie looks like every kind of awesome. I have been a Peanuts fan since before I could walk, and think that, if done right, ''The Peanuts Movie could be the best movie Blue Sky has ever made. The animation couldn't be better, mixing the classic cartoonish hand-drawn style of the strips and TV specials with state-of-the-art CG. Now that I'm 18 going on 19, I look at Peanuts media and think of the strips as more for adults than kids. Charlie Brown's cynical criticism of his life in the suburbs outside of the Twin Cities and how nothing ever goes right for him plays more to adults, I feel. It's a good thing that all of the lighthearted antics with everyone else like Snoopy's classic aspirations like being a tennis star, a WWI fighter pilot, an author, and everything else, Linus's desire to keep his blanket by his side at all times and his belief in the Great Pumpkin, and others are important to have, because if it was just about how bad it is to be Charlie Brown, it wouldn't be a fun read. That perfect mixture of cynicism and happiness is why Peanuts is so well-loved among fans of all ages. Hopefully, Blue Sky can find a way to make The Peanuts Movie ''speak to both kids and adults, because if it's too much about Charlie Brown's bad life, kids won't like it, and if it completely subverts Peanuts to try to make it appeal more to kids, no one with an IQ above 90 will enjoy it, regardless of age. At this point, ''The Peanuts Movie not only looks great, it's probably my most aniticipated movie of 2015. Too bad it comes out on the same day as the new James Bond movie, Spectre, but I can always buy Spectre on Google Play in February 2016. Blue Sky Studios is a rising star in the animation community, and I will be very interested in what lies in store for them. Thank you for reading this with me, and let's hope that the PewDiePie rumor never elevates past that. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts